Titans
In , the Titans were a race of powerful deities who were overthrown by the Olympian gods when they came to power. In Disney's Hercules, the Titans are supporting antagonists, portrayed as four elemental monsters who terrorized Ancient Greece. They were the physical manifestation of the element they each controlled. These "Titans" were original creations for the film. Hercules: The Animated Series, which expands on the Greek mythological setting and addresses many of the movie's inaccuracies and omissions, featured Titan characters from actual Greek mythology. List of Titans Lythos= The Mountain King: A two-headed Titan made completely out of rock. He ripped through the gates of Mt. Olympus, and is the physical manifestation of earth. He appears to be a large two-headed boulder creature with glowing red eyes. The inside of his mouth is red as well. Since he is very large and heavy, Lythos has the ability to stomp on the ground and cause massive earthquakes. |-|Hydros= The Lurker: A skeletal Titan made completely out of ice. He teamed up with Pyros to engulf Zeus into the Earth. He is the physical manifestation of water. |-|Pyros= The Lord of Flame: A blob-like Titan made completely out of lava. He teamed up with Hydros to engulf Zeus in the Earth. He is the physical manifestation of fire. |-|Stratos= The Mystic Voice: A tornado-like Titan with tornado arms, red eyes, and a red mouth. He was captured by Hercules to suck up the other titans and destroy them. He is the physical manifestation of air. |-|Cyclops= A fat, pink Cyclops-like creature that Hades had attack Hercules instead of Zeus. During his assault on Thebes, Hercules was able to defeat it, just before it knocked over a pillar that crushed Meg. He is the physical manifestation of ether. He was voiced by Patrick Pinney. |-|Antaeus= A half-Titan, half-Giant who disguised himself as a human and founded the People's Organization of Titanic Liberators, with his main goal being to free the imprisoned Titans. He appeared in the Hercules, the Animated Series episode "Hercules and the Hostage Crisis". |-|Atlas= A muscular human-like Titan that was cursed by the Gods to forever hold up the sky at the Edge of the World. He constantly tries to trick people into switching places with him. |-|Kronos= The former ruler of the universe (or at least the country of Greece) and father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. When he found out one of his children would overthrow him he tried to swallow them whole, however he was defeated by Zeus and as a last act he created the Kronos Stone. The stone would place any god that comes near it into an eternal sleep. Hades hoped to use the stone to overthrow Zeus. Kronos was sealed in an unknown region of Tartarus. |-|Prometheus= A kindly human-like Titan who long ago stole the gift of fire from Mount Olympus and gave it to humanity so they could improve their lives. However, Zeus was angered by Prometheus' disobedience and so he chained him to a mountain in Tartarus where a giant eagle would come each day to feast on Prometheus' liver, which would regenerate after each day. Hercules freed him after he realized the injustice Prometheus suffered. |-|Briares= He is a powerful giant said to have a hundred hands. Despite being called the "Hundred Handed One," he only has two visible arms. The reason he is called this is because he can sprout over a hundred hands from any terrain. Depending on the terrain that the hand is summoned it will take on the element of the terrain such as if it is summoned in a body of water, a rocky terrain or on a plant it will take on the attributes and physical appearance of the terrain. He is also an open comic book fan, and a big follower of Miklos. He's based on the Hecatoncheires of Greek mythology, specifically Briareos. |-|Typhon= Also known as "The Father of All Monsters", he is a red, five-headed, dragon-like Titan who long ago was sealed away by Zeus under Mount Etna. He was accidentally freed by Hercules while he was fighting Typhon's wife Echidna. He seems to suffer from chronic headaches due to all the years he spent under Mount Etna. |-|Echidna= Also known as "The Mother of All Monsters", she is the wife of Typhon. Echidna had a recurring role in the series, and was typically seen as an obsessive and doting mother to her various children, who one-by-one were defeated by Hercules. Other Titans *'Rhea' - The wife of Kronos and mother of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. *'Memory' - Titaness of memory and remembrance, she is the mother of the Muses. She was mentioned by Hermes in "Hercules and the Drama Festival." *'Aurora' (a.k.a. Eos) - The goddess of dawn. She had been mentioned in "Hercules and the Jilt Trip." *'Helios' - The god of the sun. He appeared as a cameo in the film. Appearances ''Hercules The Muses tell the legend of the Titans through their song ''The Gospel Truth. The Titans were the rulers of the world (or at least Greece) when it was first new and they caused mayhem and destruction wherever they went. In the animated series, it was also explained that they were led by their king Kronos. Then along came Zeus who used all his power to unleash a mighty thunderbolt that would imprison them beneath the seas of Tartarus where they would remain until the next planetary alignment. They were the children of Gaia and Uranas. Hades plotted to release the Titans to overthrow Zeus and rule the world but was warned by the Fates that his plan would fail if Hercules intervened. After getting Hercules to surrender his superstrength in exchange for no harm coming to Megara, Hades frees the Titans, who were hungry for revenge against Zeus. The Titans begin a path of devastation, before being told by Hades that they're headed in the opposite direction of Mount Olympus. They overpower the gods in quick succession. However, he sends the Cyclops to take care of Hercules in Thebes. Despite not having his strength, Hercules is able to use his brains, tying the Cyclops' legs together, causing him to fall off a cliff. In the course of the battle, Hercules regained his strength after Meg was mortally wounded, and proceeded to battle the Titans and free the gods. He proceeded to throw the Titans into space, where they are destroyed in a spectacular cosmic explosion. ''Hercules'' (TV series) The four Titans seen in the film make brief cameos in the series, usually they are almost freed by the actions of Hades but stopped by the intervention of Hercules. Aside from them, other Titans from Greek mythology also appear or are mentioned, including more neutral Titans such as Prometheus and Briares. Video games ''Kigndom Hearts'' series At least two of the four Titans (Lythos and Hydros) appear in the series. ''Kingdom Hearts In Olympus Coliseum, the Rock Titan appears as a boss and the final contender for the Hades Cup, and is defeated by the teamwork of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The Ice Titan also appears as an optional boss in the Gold Match, where Sora has to defeat him alone. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The Ice Titan, or rather a copy of it, appears as the '''Ice Colossus'. It is summoned by Hades in a duel against Aqua. Because the Colossus is only a replica however, its strength was inferior to the real Ice Titan's and is easily defeated by Aqua. Trivia *It is unknown whether the Titans that appeared in the film (including the Cyclops) are actually deceased, since Titans are basically deities. Though perhaps only their bodies were destroyed. *In the original myth, Titans are long-distant relatives of Hercules and Olympian Gods. *The names of the four Titans--Lythos, Pyros, Hydros, and Stratos-- are revealed in the book The Art of Hercules, the Chaos of Creation. The only Titan whose name is mentioned anywhere else is Lythos, whose name is on a Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom card. Gallery TitaniDizni.png|Concept art of Titans titansbymarkkennedy.jpg|Storyboard from Hercules by Mark Kennedy. From The Art of Hercules - The Chaos of Creation; published 1997; by Stephen Rebello & Jane Healey titansbymarkkennedy2.jpg|Storyboard from Hercules by Mark Kennedy. From The Art of Hercules - The Chaos of Creation; published 1997; by Stephen Rebello & Jane Healey part 2 00 - lithos.jpg|Lythos' Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-122.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-141.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-144.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-148.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 4.18.14 PM.png|The Titans realize they're going the wrong way hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9389.jpg|The defeat of the Titans 640px-Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Meghades03.jpg 350px-Rock_Titan_KH.png|Lythos in Kingdom Hearts 350px-Ice_Titan_KH.png|Hydros in Kingdom Hearts Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Hercules characters Category:Titans Category:Giants Category:Characters in video games Category:Legendary creatures Category:Immortal Category:Character groups Category:Deceased characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Goddesses Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Creatures Category:Gods Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Humans